The present invention relates to an indicating apparatus for preventing vehicles from colliding with each other as they pass through a quiet intersection having no traffic lights and poor visibility due to buildings, trees, etc.
At most cross-shaped or T-shaped intersections having no traffic lights, a "STOP" traffic sign post is provided in a road where temporary stop must be effected so that a vehicle in the road must stop temporarily.
However, such traffic signs are not always effective enough to make drivers stop their vehicles temporarily to watch for other traffic. For example, a driver may fail to notice such a traffic sign or may ignore it out of habit because he usually passes through the intersection safely by car. Such cases may result in a collision of a vehicle with another vehicle coming along the other road of the intersection as they pass through the intersection.